Blood sampling is a common health care procedure involving the withdrawal of a useable quantity of blood from a patient. Blood samples are commonly taken from hospitalized, homecare, and emergency room patients either by finger stick, heel stick, or venipuncture. Once collected, blood samples are analyzed via one or more blood test levels.
Blood tests determine the physiological and biochemical states of the patient, such as disease, mineral content, drug effectiveness, and organ function. Blood tests may be performed in a laboratory, a distance away from the location of the patient, or performed at the point of care, near the location of the patient. One example of point of care blood testing is the routine testing of a patient's blood glucose levels, which involves the extraction of blood via a finger stick and the mechanical collection of blood into a diagnostic cartridge. Thereafter the diagnostic cartridge analyzes the blood sample and provides the clinician a reading of the patient's blood glucose level. Other devices are available which analyze blood gas electrolyte levels, lithium levels, ionized calcium levels. Furthermore, some point of care devices identify markers for acute coronary syndrome (ACS) and deep vein thrombosis/pulmonary embolism (DVT/PE).
Despite the rapid advancement in point of care testing and diagnostics, blood sampling techniques have remained relatively unchanged. Blood samples are frequently drawn using hypodermic needles, or vacuum tubes coupled to a proximal end of a needle or a catheter assembly. In some instances, clinicians collect blood from a catheter assembly using a needle and syringe that is inserted into the catheter to withdraw blood from a patient through the inserted catheter. These procedures utilize needles and vacuum tubes as intermediate devices from which the collected blood sample is typically withdrawn prior to testing. These processes are thus device intensive, utilizing multiple devices in the process of obtaining, preparing, and testing blood samples. Furthermore, each device adds time and cost to the testing process.